fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragneel Stone's Creation
|location=Dragnof |date= X300's |participants= *Dragons *Belserion *Irene Belserion *Dragon Slayers *Unknown Mage *Unknown Dragon }} The Dragneel Stone's Creation is an event that occured 400 years prior the beginning of the series. Prologue Over 400 years ago, shortly after the Dragneel Clan's birth, the war known as the Dragon King Festival brewed between Dragons that supported Dragon-human coexistence and those who were against the ideology. When told by Belserion the Alakitasian Dragons invaded Ishgar and that the loss of Ishgar was inevitable, Irene, the human queen of the Ishgarian country Dragnof, created the concept of Dragon Slayers by coming up with the idea of Dragons enchanting human beings with their Magic. Soon enough, the Dragon Slayers were thrown into the battle and the civilisation discovered the existence of the Dragon Seeds or, under another form, the Dragon Lacrimas. Stone's Creation To help the Ishgarian Dragons and Dragon Slayers to win the war, a skilled Mage has the idea to create a powerful Magic Item that would triple his holder's Dragon Slayer Magic. With the help of an unknown pacifist Dragon, that provides him with a Dragon Lacrima, he craftes the future Dragneel Stone, that he names Potentia Aucta, during two years. Aftermath To the dismay of the Stone's crafters, the precious item never ended on the battlefield to help the Ishgarians win, all because of pretended manufacturing defects, as well as corruption inside of the market where they were selling it. Despite the fact it never helped any Dragon Slayer, Ishgar won, at a price. Three serious problems, that no one foresaw, begun to appear : the Dragon Slayers overwhelmed with power went on rampage, killing Dragon allies and enemies without much thought, while others failed to severe motion sickness due to the differences between their human and dragonic senses. All of them, implanted with Dragon Seeds or Dragon Lacrimas, eventually became full Dragons with no known way of stopping the processus. Amongst those Dragon Slayers was one known as Acnologia, who appeared almost out of the blue and purposely went out of his way to kill all Dragons he could find, including Belserion. He bathed in their blood, and due to the Dragon Seed inside him, he eventually became a pitch-black Dragon that took up the mantle of "Dragon King." However, his reign was cut short by a coalition of Dragons, which included Igneel , that managed to defeat him. At the same time, the Potentia Aucta Stone was given to the Dragneel Clan, due to the clan's influence and close link with Dragons, to be protected from misuse. After some time, the precious stone took the clan's name. Notes The Dragneel Stone's Creation is a completely fictional event. It belongs to me and cannot be used in another character's history. It might seem pretentious, but I took time to make this story up, and I can't imagine any character fitting perfectly in this story. You can still offer, I guess. Links Articles from Fairy Tail Wikia I copied-pasted pieces of to write my own because I suck, I put them her so no one would blame me of not giving credits or stealing : * Dragon King Festival → Prologue ; War Navigation Category:Event Category:Le Lourd Secret'sTimeline Category:Justtochi's Content